Board Games & Bed Time Stories
by Kaychan87
Summary: Board game night at the Barton homestead goes awry.


**Board Games & Bed Time Stories**

 **Author's Note:** Just a little fluffy piece that I wrote for two of my dear friends who've been having a rough go these last two weeks. I don't own Marvel or the characters. Monopoly is also not mine though I love it so.

* * *

Board games with the right people were a fun way to spend an evening. Friendly competition, laughs, and good memories were to be had. Unless the Avengers were involved. Somehow the Avengers had managed to make board game night into a serious affair. What was supposed to be a simple game of Monopoly had turned into an epic team battle – Clint and Natasha (Laura had been wise enough to opt out), Steve and his girlfriend Emily, Bucky and his girlfriend Allison, and the newly reformed but no less devious Loki and his half-Asgardian lover Kaia sat around Clint's coffee table to play. The two super spies and Asgardians were neck and neck for the top spot.

"We only need to roll a six for Park Place," Kaia told Loki, her eyes fixed on the game board and a calculating look on her face. She knew Park Place would be the undoing of Team Clintasha.

"You'll never get a six, Kaia. We won't think any less of you if you forfeit now," taunted Clint, sharing a look with his best friend.

"Who do you think I am? Steve?" scoffed the half-Asgardian.

"No one could hope to be as bad at this game as Steve," mumbled Bucky. The former assassin and his partner were fairing slightly better than Steve and Emily. Unlike Steve, though, Bucky was growing increasingly frustrated by the game. It grew more and more obvious with each turn he and Allison took.

"It's just a game, Buck. We're playing for fun, right Em?" Steve asked; the man was the world's most gracious board game loser.

Emily, on the other hand, had a pained look on her face even as she smiled at Steve. "Sure, Babe, fun," she agreed.

Steve placed a hand on her thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'll make up for it tonight," he told her.

Emily blushed brightly before shoving all her property cards at Kaia and Loki. "I call bankrupt!" she declared quickly. She rose and pulled Steve to his feet as well. "Thanks for the invite, Clint. It's been swell!" she added before dragging Steve to the front door.

"That's not fair! Now they're winning!" whined Clint as he pointed violently at Kaia and Loki.

"Just fucking great," growled Bucky.

"Relax, Bucky. It's just a game like Steve said," Allison reminded him gently, placing her hand on Bucky's arm.

"Might I roll the dice now? Or would anyone else like to forfeit to me?" inquired Loki, his gaze shifting between the archer and the soldier.

"Not on your life," growled Bucky.

"I'm good. You'll never get a six," added Clint.

Loki just smiled calmly, taking in Clint's smug look, and rolled the dice. Everyone watched as the dice tumbled out of Loki's hand and rolled across the game board, each die landing on a three.

"Six and doubles. Eat that, Barton," cackled Kaia as she began to build up her two blue properties.

"You're cheating!" accused Clint.

"Do you have proof, Agent Barton?" questioned Loki.

"You are the god of trickery," interjected Natasha.

"Kaia has made an honest man of me," replied the dark haired Asgardian. The other two teams scoffed at the idea as Kaia rolled again.

After her turn it was Bucky and Allison's turn. "Four or higher and you'll miss Boardwalk," Allison said gently, hoping to placate her frustrated boyfriend. She loved him dearly but knew things would most likely not end well if Bucky couldn't stay calm.

"I know Alli," he mumbled, his jaw tense as he picked up the dice. He took a deep, steadying breath before tossing the dice. The super soldier was rewarded with a three, making him clench his fists angrily. Beside him Alli was murmuring soothing words but he could only hear the crowing of the half-Asgardian woman. With a frustrated grunt Bucky flipped the table over and sent the game board and pieces flying before stomping out of the room.

Alli sat, stunned by the reaction, while the two Avengers stood, their guard up. Bucky was a loose cannon that they knew they needed to keep an eye on. Loki and Kaia shared a look though neither of them spoke. "Sorry about that, guys," Alli finally said.

"It's fine, Allison," assured Kaia.

"You want him?" Clint asked Natasha.

"No! Just give him some time to cool down!" insisted Alli, startling the two Avengers.

"My kids are upstairs getting ready for bed. I can't have Bucky losing it around them," pointed out Clint.

Alli nodded; his concern was valid but Bucky had been making tremendous progress. While he still got frustrated easily and lashed out, it had been months since Bucky had taken his anger out on a person who wasn't HYDRA.

"It would appear we are the undisputed champions of Monopoly," Loki said, attempting to lessen the brevity of the moment. Although she was smirking, Kaia swatted him on the arm and hushed him. "I believe Kaia and I shall pack away the Monopoly pieces," he amended and received a kiss from his lady.

"I'll help," offered Alli.

Kaia stood and waved her off. "Please. Cleaning up the mess will humble my prince here. He needs it."

"But…"

"No buts. Why don't you go track down Bucky. I think he may need you more than Loki does," insisted Kaia.

"My love is correct. The Soldier of Winter seems to be more docile in your presence," added Loki of his own volition.

"Want back-up?" offered Natasha, concern etched on her face. She liked Alli and the effect the woman had on Bucky Barnes. He'd been far less volatile since Steve and Emily had introduced Alli into his life. And Natasha loved that Alli was the type of girl who didn't put up with anyone's crap, either. She was regularly putting Tony Stark in his place for being a jack ass as well.

"Thanks Nat, but I think I got this," Alli answered before giving the red headed super spy a quick hug.

"Just give us a shout!" Clint called as Alli went to track down her metal armed boyfriend.

She found him upstairs, surprisingly in Cooper Barton's bedroom. Alli came to a stop just outside the door, where Laura Barton was also standing and observing. The older woman smiled affectionately at Alli. "He's really great with children, isn't he?" Laura asked Alli in a low voice so as to not disrupt the scene before the two women.

Confused, Alli looked around Laura into the bedroom and her eyes widened at the sight of Bucky perched on the bed, Cooper to his left and Lila to his right, with a book open on his lap. He was as engrossed in the story as the kids were. "He was so angry when I last saw him," murmured Alli to Laura.

"I could tell," returned Laura with a slight nod of her head. "Lila ambushed him with a million questions while I was putting the baby down. And when I came back out, she had him wrapped around her little finger."

Alli smiled as she continued to watch Bucky read to the two children, changing his voice when he read dialogue from different characters. The scene before her melted her heart and reaffirmed all the feelings she had for Bucky Barnes. If every game night ended like that, Alli knew everything would be all right for him and for all of them.


End file.
